


Possession

by IdrilsSecret



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrilsSecret/pseuds/IdrilsSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short PWP involving my favorite pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Glorfindel had asked Erestor to join him on his trip to Mirkwood. Erestor had been to the Green Wood once before, but he was a young soldier then, and he hadn’t seen the inside of Thranduil’s underground palace. He’d been in awe of the skillfully designed city, and King Thranduil had been an ostentatious host, flashing his finest jewels and serving only the best food and wine. After an elegant meal, beautiful music, lively dancing, and too much Dorwinion wine, the two Rivendell elves were roused, and excused themselves to retire to their quarters. Only the best would do for Imladris’ ambassador and chief counselor, and they were shown to one of the most extravagant guest rooms within the palace. Tapestries rich with color hung on the walls, gorgeous cherry furniture decorated the room, complete with its own private bathing room, filled with succulent soaps and oils, everything they needed.

In the center of the room was a four poster bed, its posts intricately carved with flawless elvish designs, unending loops and swirls to represent eternity. Copper muslin draped across the top of the bed, made a canopy. The mattress was covered by fur throws, but beneath them were the richest satin sheets Erestor had ever had the pleasure to feel, colored in royal blue and burgundy with copper accents to match the canopy.

Erestor was standing at the foot of the bed, admiring the eloquence of his surroundings, overwhelmed by the detail of everything. He hadn’t even noticed that Glorfindel was already stripped bare, eager to get their evening underway. Muscled arms wrapped around his middle, drawing him against the powerful body of his disrobed lover.

“It is not fair that I should be naked while you are not. Turn around,” Glorfindel demanded. Erestor smiled fiendishly, and turned so that Fin could begin unlacing the ties of his trousers. In the midst of things, they had become tangled and knotted, and it seemed an impossible task for Glorfindel’s calloused fingers. He struggled for only a moment before his frustration led him to rip the pants at the seams. “I like you in your counselor’s robes better,” Glorfindel complained.

“I know,” Erestor replied with a smirk. “And now I can see that changing my wardrobe to trousers might become rather expensive.” The pants fell from his hips, slipping to the floor, and he stepped out of them.

The rest of Erestor’s clothes came off easily, and soon they were both naked before each other. Erestor stepped away from Glorfindel’s grip, stripped the bed of its fur throws, and climbed onto the large mattress, throwing himself down and relishing the feel of the slippery satin sheets. The icy touch of the material made his skin turn to goose flesh, but Fin was there in two strides, lying next to him, heating him instantly.

“The King has fine taste,” Erestor said, trailing a finger over the satin. “I could get used to such riches.”

“You can have anything you want when we get back to Rivendell, but right now, I just want you,” said Glorfindel as he rolled against Erestor’s side, his cock hard against the counselor’s thigh.

“And you’ll have me, but first, give me a taste, hmm?” Erestor said as he moved down to the foot of the bed until he had Glorfindel in his sights. “Ai, you do want me, don’t you? Let me ease some of this tension.” Erestor took Glorfindel’s hardened cock into his mouth, his lips sliding from tip to base, tongue caressing as he went about his business.

Glorfindel moaned as he was engulfed by Erestor’s warmth. His hands tangled in the counselor’s ebony hair where it spilled over his thighs. Teeth slightly grazed Fin’s engorged member, making him take in a sharp breath through his teeth. Erestor held him deep within his mouth, his tongue doing unimaginable things. Erestor was very talented when it came to his tongue, and it always brought Fin to a state of euphoria. Just when the elf lord thought Erestor was about to finish him, the counselor abandoned his position and climbed onto Glorfindel’s body, lowering himself slowly onto his throbbing member. So, Erestor wanted total control tonight, Fin thought. The heat was much more radiant than before, and Erestor writhed against Glorfindel’s body, making the gilded elf thrust his hips upward, needing to bury himself.

“By the gods, Fin, I love it when you move like that,” Erestor cried as he rode his golden lover. He had wanted to be in control of their love session tonight, but he could tell that Glorfindel was losing his ability to be the submissive one.

With the stealth and strength of a seasoned warrior, Glorfindel flipped Erestor onto his back, and placed the counselor’s ankles on his strong shoulders. The golden elf pounded into his lover, making Erestor cry out in pleasure. Then he thrust deep and stilled, spilling himself within.

Nothing compared to being taken by a warrior, Erestor thought. All those toned muscles tightened in his arms and chest, accentuating their definition. Golden waves of Fin’s hair cascaded over his shoulders and framed his face. His eyes were squeezed tight, and his mouth hung agape as he released a slow airy moan that ended with Glorfindel saying his name. To watch Glorfindel lose himself was enough to make Erestor release his own seed, but the night was still young.

Glorfindel collapsed onto Erestor, reveling in the after effects of his orgasm. Then the warrior anchored his arms and raised himself just enough to look into Erestor’s hazel eyes. Erestor could see a million stars in Fin’s blue depths. They connected by their souls, revisiting the promises of the bond that they shared. No one else would ever see this but for the two of them. They belonged to each other, forever.

Glorfindel reluctantly came to rest at Erestor’s side, his body suddenly feeling very heavy from his weakened state. Erestor turned towards his lover, and brushed a strand of dampened hair from Fin’s handsome face. Glorfindel opened his eyes and looked to the ceiling. “This is not how I pictured this night. I wanted to let you have control, to let you come about first, to make sure you were completely sated before I took my own pleasure. But every time we make love, you stir something within me. You bring out this beast that I cannot control, and I can’t help but possess you and selfishly take my pleasure first. I apologize, Meldanya, for doing it again.”

Erestor licked the pointed edge of Glorfindel’s ear and moaned. “We have each other for eternity, my love, plenty of time to learn to control our lust for each other, time to caress and taste, to hold our arms about one another, and whisper our undying love upon labored breath. We have made love thousands of times, and never once have I been disappointed.” Erestor’s hand trailed a path down Glorfindel’s chest and abdomen, stopping briefly to play in the patch of soft golden fuzz before cupping the half-hardened cock of his lover. “Still, an elf cannot help but want a good hard fucking by a beast.” His words brought Glorfindel standing again.

“Careful what you wish for, Meldanya,” Glorfindel said wantonly before he took possession of Erestor once again.

Like Erestor said before, nothing compared to making love to a warrior, but most of all, nothing compared to Glorfindel.


End file.
